gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 5
is the fifth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis Cocoa is filled with grief as her older sister Mocha shows up and proceeds to win everyone over with her wonderful baking talents and sisterly behavior. '' Summary Mocha sits on a train, reading while Cocoa anxiously paces around Rabbit House. After arriving, she makes her way through town and takes in the various sights, commenting on them while wondering how long it has been since she last visited while looking at the map Cocoa provided. As she makes her way to Rabbit House, she spots a white rabbit and runs up to pet it, but when it runs she chases after it. Cocoa continues to pace while Rize tries to calm her down. But since Mocha has yet to arrive- Cocoa starts worrying that she got lost and takes off to try to find her. Chino recalls how often Cocoa used to get lost when she first moved there, and now she feels she is a lot more reliable. However, moments later they get a text from her, showing that she got distracted by a rabbit and took a picture of it. As Mocha manages to track down the rabbit she begins to cuddle it when Aoyama approaches. Meanwhile, Sharo and Chiya make their way through a section full of floral trees in town. They discuss the pink flowers, but Sharo grows suspicious and puts a stop to it before Chiya can tell her a scary story. In the end, it is a sad story- but Sharo isn't intimidated since she already knew about it. To change the subject, Chiya claims to see Anko and Sharo clings to her in response until they spot Cocoa further down the path. She runs up to her friends and greets them, explaining that her sister didn't show up yet, so she fears she got lost since she isn't good with mechanical things and doesn't use them. The duo offer to lend her a hand and ask for help identifying her, but Cocoa's failed attempt to impersonate her sister causes them confusion. As this is going on, Aoyama and Mocha chat about Cocoa and how she came to pay her a visit. It's been a year since they last saw each other, and Aoyama suggests that Mocha do something special to surprise her, like put on a disguise. As she enjoys the occasional prank Mocha agrees to it before Aoyama spots the books she wrote in her items. Delighted, Aoyama attempts to tell Mocha she is the author of the books, but Mocha is unable to believe her. Meanwhile, Chino and Rize are chatting when Cocoa returns, unable to find her sister. It's then a strange woman shows up wearing a mouth mask and sunglasses- causing her to look very suspicious. Cocoa is alarmed by the sight, but quickly notices that it is Mocha and embraces her. This causes the surprised Mocha to think about earlier when she came to locate Cocoa and had run into Rize and Chino instead. They had been very suspicious while trying to accommodate her, and she was seated and took a moment to check out the menu before placing an order and taking the free time to observe the girls, recognizing them and Tippy from the pictures Cocoa sent the family. She compliments the relaxing vibe of Rabbit House, then attempted to try to determine where Cocoa was, excited to see her until the order came to the table. She enjoyed the drink but critisized the bread as they started to panic, fearing she was a drug dealer after they saw the bag she pulled out. But as it turns out, it was a bag of flour- which for some reason she carried around with her. By now, Rize demanded to know this strange womans identity, and Mocha removed her disguise and introduced herself, thanking them for being so kind to Cocoa. After she is informed that Cocoa went to find her, Mocha claimed she told Cocoa to stay there, then comments on her carelessness. While she talks, Chino takes a moment to observe her and think abot how much the two sisters look-alike. Mocha then shows them the various pictures ocoa sent her and starts to compliment both girls, saying that Chino is impressive for working at such a young age, then she calls Rize cute. Flustered, Rize runs away from her and Chino offers to let Mocha cuddle Tippy; only for her to grab Chino, along with Rize, who made threats and is surprised they didn't work at all. After finally getting Mocha off of them, they offer to let her rest for a while. But she refuses, offering to lend them a hand until Cocoa returns and leads them to a nearby room to show them some baking tricks. They compare her efforts to those of Cocoa's and are surprised by how good the bread is. Mocha happily thanks them while the other trio observe her from outside, finding Cocoa in tears at the sight of her sister ''"stealing" ''her friends from her and giving them the attention she tries to get so hard. Sharo and Chiya perk her up a bit and she thanks them, trying to figure out how to avoid awkwardly join them when Chiya gets an idea and dresses Cocoa up in a disguise before sending her in. To their surprise, they recognize her easily; with Mocha removing Cocoa's disguise and finding her in tears. Quickly, Cocoa embraces Mocha to find the other girls watching her, only to claim she is embarrassed and release her while stating that she has become a responsible big sister too. She imitates Mocha to prove it, full of confidence- but this doesn't seem to do much. Mocha then announces to them that she will be staying for a few days at Rabbit House and got permission, making Cocoa very happy and offering to make her a drink. Chiya and Sharo join the group and decide to get to know Mocha, and she reveals to already know their names since Cocoa brought them up in a letter she wrote. Cocoa then brings Mocha a cute latte art drink, and Mocha expresses surprise, claiming that she could never do this. She compliments Cocoa and before they know it, evening comes along. Mocha sits with Cocoa and Chino in the bedroom. They decide to spend the night up, so Chino leaves to make some coffee for them and allow the sisters time to catch up. Meanwhile, Takahiro and Tippy chat over Mocha staying. Takahiro claims it was fine since they had the room, and this way she could catch up with her little sister. Tippy is frustrated that Takahiro didn't tell him, but Takahiro justifies this by claiming he can't keep a secret. Chino returns a bit later to find out that the sisters have already fallen asleep. She sits the coffee down on the table before covering them with a blanket, deciding to leave- but not before giving them a final glance. In the time it takes to turn the handle, she decides to stay and cuddles up to Cocoa beneath the blanket. Characters ''By order of appearances. *Mocha Hoto *Cocoa Hoto *Chino Kafū *Rize Tedeza *Tippy *Aoyama Blue Mountain *Sharo Kirima *Chiya Ujimatsu *Takahiro Kafū Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 5/Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes